In Time We Will Come
by Peace Sign Freak
Summary: This is just a thought I had after watching Overclockwise. I wanted to know what might have happened after Fry and Leela read their ultimate fate together. I hope you enjoy the story. Please read and review.


When Fry and Leela read their ultimate fate together, they looked back at each other as they sat next to each other at the conference table. The couple tenderly stared into one another's faces. Fry looked into Leela's big eye while Leela looked into Fry's eyes. The rest of the gang stared at Fry and Leela with a lingering supportive stare at their friends and co-workers before they knew that they had to focus on more important matters. The Professor announced to everyone at the table that they would need to move along with their lives. He did note that it was good news that Leela came back from the intergalactic real estate agency and that he had mentioned how Leela needed to re-admitted as the crew's captain once more. The Professor rationalized that since Leela came back that the crew wouldn't have to worry about making any deliveries until the next day. After the Professor was done giving a lecture on how to bring the business back up from around the conference table, he dismissed everyone except he kept Leela back to reinstall her career chip.

Once the career chip was back in Leela's palm she took her light orange coat from her chair and carried it in her arms along with her brown purse, she was greeted by a waiting Fry. The red head man was nonchalantly standing a few feet away from the conference table. The twentieth century man had a crooked smile plastered on his face which made Leela's heart melt with adoration. The purple haired Cyclops smiled at her sweet goof bag. Leela walked up to Fry.

"Fry, I thought you left with the others", Leela said.

"I thought that I would wait for you. I've waited for you for years and a few more minutes couldn't hurt", Fry sweetly replied.

"Oh, that's so sweet. But you didn't have to", Leela responded.

"Yeah, I know. But I wanted to", Fry said.

Leela smiled at Fry and tenderly kissed him the cheek. She then leaned her head on one of his shoulder and cuddled close to the crook of his neck. Fry gingerly held Leela's back with his hands and softly rubbed her back as he held her.

"You know, Fry, I'm actually kind of excited to know how everything plays in motion for our ultimate fate together", Leela cooed.

"I'm guessing that it will be something really magical. I'm sure when the time comes, we'll know", Fry responded.

Leela lifted her head from Fry's neck and stared at him. She couldn't believe how right Fry was. Well, maybe she could believe it a little but it was a rare occurrence when Fry made any sense of what he would say that correlated perfectly in his mind in coherent words. The purple hair mutant smiled softly at her dumb prince.

"Fry, would you like to walk me home", Leela axed.

"I sure would", Fry happily replied.

Leela smiled at Fry and grabbed his right hand. The two of them walked through the automatic opening doors and left the Planet Express building together. They walked back towards Leela's apartment. As they walked they looked at the sunset in the distant horizon. Fry took the moment to absorb Leela's wardrobe change. He noticed that she was wear heels and a skirt. He looked into his sweetheart's one eye.

"Leela", Fry axed.

"Yes, Fry", Leela axed in response.

"Um, you look nice in that outfit. You look how would say, um, professional. Yeah, that's it. You look professional in a good way", Fry attempted to compliment Leela.

Leela smiled at Fry's cute fumble on words. She smiled because she knew in her heart that Fry was trying to compliment her without sounding shallow. She was glad that he didn't screw up his message by saying something stupid.

"Why, thank you, Fry", Leela said.

"You're welcome. But I don't mind your everyday outfit either. Actually I like that outfit the best because it shows who you are Leela and who you are is what I love about you", Fry sweetly responded.

"Oh, Fry, that so cheesy yet so sweet", Leela said.

"Well, I try", Fry honestly stated.

"I don't mind your everyday outfit too. It reminds me of who you are and who you are is the man that I fell in love with", Leela replied.

"Thanks", Fry happily replied.

Leela smiled at Fry and he smiled back at her. They looked back at the sunset and were very content as they walked together hand-in-hand. They walked as the sun was setting at a slow pace. On their way back Leela's apartment, Fry and Leela stopped by a flower stand. Fry insisted that he got his 'awesome captain' some flowers as a gift. Leela tried to convince Fry that the flowers weren't necessary but he was persistent in getting his beautiful Cyclops a bouquet of flowers. When Fry paid for the flowers and gave them to Leela, she graciously accepted them and smiled at him.

"Thank you, Fry, for the flowers", Leela said.

"You're welcome. As bright and colorful and beautiful as the flowers are they could never match up to your wonderful personality and beauty inside and out", Fry stated.

Leela's heart melted after Fry's tender statement. She leaned in and gave Fry and tender and loving kiss on the cheek. After Leela drew away from the kiss on the cheek, Fry grinned at her.

"It's so nice to be in love", Fry happily and simply stated.

"It sure is", Leela agreed.

"And just like the flowers, I'm sure our relationship will bloom into something wonderful", Fry stated.

"I'm sure it'll be something we will cherish for the rest of our lives", Leela replied.

"I'm sure we will", Fry agreed.

Fry and Leela turned their direction back to the sunset. The sun was almost gone and darkness was soon approaching.

"Uh oh, it's getting dark", Fry stated.

"I guess we need get a move on", Leela replied.

"Yeah", Fry agreed in a hum.

While Leela carefully carried the bouquet of flowers in her hands, Fry slung his right arm over her shoulder and brought her close to his side. The rest of the walk back to the apartment, the couple walked in silence feeling content. There was a comfortable silence between Philip J. Fry and Turanga Leela. When they arrived at the desired designation, Fry and Leela stopped at the front door on the stoop of the building. Before Leela would enter the building, she wanted to give Fry a proper goodnight.

"Thank you for walking me home, Fry", Leela sincerely stated.

"Ah, it was no big deal. I'm glad to do it anytime. I mean I would be glad to escort you back to your apartment", Fry kindly replied.

"Well, thank you anyways", Leela stated.

"You're welcome", Fry smiled.

Leela grinned a little bit at Fry before leaning into his head. She slowly moved her head closer to his head. Fry finally realized what Leela was doing and leaned his head in as well. The two adults closed the gap between their lips and kissed each other. The kiss was full of passion and love. Fry carefully wrapped his hands around Leela's waist as she carefully slung her arms around his neck. The couple deepened the kiss by titling their heads ever so slightly. The kiss didn't last long but it was full of emotion and it was intense. The kiss lasted for two minutes tops. When the kiss was over, Fry and Leela drew back from it but stayed in each other's arms. They simply smiled at each other.

"I'm glad that I came back to Planet Express", Leela simply stated.

"I'm glad that you came back, too", Fry whole-heartedly agreed.

"Goodnight, Fry. I'll see you tomorrow at Planet Express", Leela stated.

"Goodnight, Leela. See you tomorrow", Fry replied.

Fry and Leela had released each other from the embrace and Leela turned around to open the door while Fry turned around to go back his apartment that he shared with Bender, his best robot friend. When Leela was inside the doorway of the apartment building, she turned around to look at Fry walk away. Luckily when Leela turned around, Fry did as well. He was a few feet away. Leela waved goodbye to Fry and he waved back in the same manner. Content with their goodbyes, Fry and Leela turned back around and head off in different directions. Leela headed upstairs to her apartment room while Fry was headed for Robot Arms apartment building. As Fry and Leela went in different directions, their futures together were going the same direction and their minds were going in the same direction as well. The future was bright for Fry and Leela and that's all they had to know.


End file.
